mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Jr. Troopa
Jr. Troopa is a young Koopa Troopa, and the leader of an unseen gang of bullies. He appears frequently as a miniboss in Paper Mario. Paper Mario Jr. Troopa owned a playground, and beat up anyone who ever entered it. When Mario and Goompa entered the playground in search of the hammer, they found it. As they were about to leave, Jr. Troopa attacked them, knocking Goompa away. Mario defeated Jr. Troopa, and he ran off, swearing revenge. He attempted his revenge on Mario as he made his way back from the Koopa Bros. Fortress. This time, he increased his defense, as Mario could only do one damage with each attack - but now Mario knew the action command, and so did his partners, and Jr. Troopa was defeated again. He later entered Forever Forest to fight Mario again, but became lost. Then Mario ran into him and Jr. Troopa fought him. As Mario's jump was still useless against him last time, Jr. Troopa now had wings so he could fly, and Mario's hammer couldn't reach him. However, Mario's jump power had increased, and he had some new attacks and partners, so Jr. Troopa was defeated again. He was able to get out of the forest, saying "I could kiss the ground!" He later swam all the way to Lavalava Island to fight Mario, however, by the time he arrived, Mario had already left on the whale's back, so Jr. Troopa swam all the way back to Toad Town and attacked Mario there. He now had a spike on his head in addition to his wings, to prevent Mario from attacking him, however, Mario was able to defeat him with what attacks could affect him, as his HP was reduced by half due to all the swimming across the ocean. After being defeated, he realized that since he had wings he could have flown across the ocean and not wasted his energy swimming. Jr. Troopa attacked Mario again as he made his way through Shiver Snowfield to Starborn Valley. This time, Jr. Troopa did not have a spike or wings, but a magic staff, which he used to shoot bolts of magic at Mario, similar to Magikoopas. However, Mario defeated him again, and he was frozen. After Mario beat the Crystal King, Jr. Troopa somehow got free of the ice, and later attacked Mario again in Bowser's Castle. He easily defeated the powered up Koopa Bros. and fought Mario, using all his previous techniques: Another increase in defense, and switching between the wings and the spike, and the magic form. He was defeated again, and despite his saying "Only one of us is going to walk away from this battle," survived and ran off, swearing that he was going to beat him the next time. However, he never fought him again after this. Events of the next game confirm that he escaped Bowser's Castle before it exploded, presumably flying away from it with his wings. In the credits parade, Jr. Troopa is fighting Kammy Koopa with magic. Their attacks collide on Bowser and explode. Bowser chases after them and burns them both. Battle The first battle with him, near Goomba Village, is also the first beatable battle in the game. Jr. Troopa has 5 HP, 1 ATK, and 0 DEF. He attacks by running at Mario for 1 damage. Mario does not have the action command at this time, nor any partners, but he has twice as much HP, so by jumping on him or hammering him every turn, Mario can beat him. He increases his attack power to 2 when he has 1 HP left. The second battle is on Pleasant Path, after beating Chapter 1. Jr. Troopa has increased his defense by going inside his shell. He has 15 HP, 2 ATK, and 1 DEF. Jumping is useless (unless Mario uses the Power Jump), so Mario must hammer him. Bombette is the most effective partner in this battle because her Bomb attack can do massive damage to him. The third battle is in Forever Forest, after beating Chapter 3. Jr. Troopa can fly this time, so hammer attacks won't reach him (Except Hammer Throw). Unlike most winged enemies, jumping on Jr. Troopa will not make him fall to the ground. It will do a bit of damage to him, however, but Power Jump is more effective. Parakarry is one of three partners that can attack him, one of the only two that can damage him, and the one that can do the most damage to him. Star Storm is also effective against him. He has 40 HP, 5 attack, and 1 defense. The fourth battle takes place in Toad Town, after Mario returns from Lavalava Island in Chapter 5. (This is usually when Mario returns from beating Chapter 5, however, after the player gets Sushie (at which point the pipe to Lavalava Island in Toad Tunnels can be accessed, allowing Mario to return without the whale) the battle will be initiated the first time Mario returns to Toad Town. Jr. Troopa has a spike on his head in addition to his wings. He has 40 HP, 6 ATK, and 1 DEF - but his HP is reduced to 20 because he is tired out from swimming to Lavalava Island and back. Watt is the most effective partner, and her attacks, with two Star Storms, will be enough to defeat him. The fifth battle takes place in Snow Road. Jr. Troopa's power is even greater. This time, he has departed from trying to counter Mario's abilities, and no longer has the spike and wings, but a magic staff that he uses to cast a magic beam for an attack. He has 50 HP, 8 attack, and 1 defense. As he is on the ground this time, hammer attacks are effective. Mega Smash does decent damage. Bombette or Watt are the most effective against him. The sixth and final battle takes place in Bowser's Castle, at door guarded by the Koopa Bros., whom he easily dispatches. He has 60 HP, 8 attack, and 2 defense. He starts the fight on the ground, but after a while he turns into his form with wings and spike. He can dive at Mario with his spike for additional damage. After a while he will switch to his magic form, so hammer attacks such as Mega Smash can be used on him. He can also heal himself for 10 HP, once. Watt is the most effective partner. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door When Zip Toad sent Mario an email, in the picture he sent of him on the Excess Express, Jr. Troopa could be seen in the background, flying through the sky with his wings and spike. However, he is never encountered or fought in the game. Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario minibosses Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Koopas Category:Villains